ace's story
by commanderMiguel
Summary: Watch as a trooper named ace goes from battle to battle finding that special some one along the way submit your female oc's and they might be included into my story
1. Chapter 1

My name is captain ace I along with my brothers fought in the clone wars but I fought for something more. It all started a long time ago at the first battle of kamino. I remember being woken up by the sarge hey ace get the frak up now I jumped out of my sleeper pod and ran to my armor locker and started suiting up my armor was white with blue and red stripes on the helmet and arms I then grabed my dc 15 blaster rifle and ran to my squad we set up a defense position after a hour we hear the sounds of blaster fire and smell smoke and burnt flesh we hear droid feet pound the ground sarge says get ready men FIRE we fire as the droids round the corner and take down sixty before we are forced into cover a men takes a hit the visor and falls limp on the ground I wait for the blaster fire to lessen before I stand up and fire back soon my squad does the same until the droids pull back we take a minute to rest before we charge back into the me and my squad exchange blaster fire with the clankers we are hit from the side by battle droids I take a shot to the shoulder and fall on my back and look in horror as they close in I see a blaster pistol on ground I make a mad grab for it and close my hand around it and start firing taking one two three droids at a time down when they pull back I notice my squad all dead or wounded after a while I black out. 


	2. Chapter 2

When I am awoke I saw the beautiful woman leaning over checking my vitals she had midnight black hair rosey checks and a heart shaped face and ruby red lips(cookie to any one say what thats from)I tried not to stare at her nice and plump ass and hear nice sized rack oh what am I thinking there is no way I am going to be able to get with a woman like that. I say mam what am I doing hear. Is starteld by me she regains her composer and says you were wounded in the battle had two broken rips and had lost a liter of blood but other then that you are perfectly fine. Now if you will pardon me I am going to go fetch a docter. The next few hours are boring as hell but I manage fine I am told I will be put back into my squad and ship out for chrisstophs. As the nurse comes back I then ask whats your name she looks at me then says Ashley Williams(not the mass effect ashley Williams.) After I ship out I find my self promoted to sergeant because squad including the sarge were K.I.A. I got a group of shines called gamma squad they all had their own nicknames like the sniper was called hawk the leader of their squad besides me was a guy called shock the heavy of the team went by the nickname dom the other two were cutter and fang. We rode down to the planet and I found out their personalities like dom he's a joker hawk does not hardly talk he's the guy who could make a wampa piss its self running for mommy. Shock is serious no humor what so ever cutter is a nice guy very polite and respectful and kind while fang is reckless and head strong and pissed of all the time we land just as dom was going to say a hot nurse joke thank the force for that we go to General Skywalker receive our orders and go to position we wait as the droids march forward I look to dom and back at a tank hey dom get ready to scrap that tinnie he grins underneath his helmet and readys a rocket launcher and fires saying boom baby I watch as the rocket sails though the air smacks the tank and explodes on contact turning it into scrap metal. I say good hit dom now get ready to combat the droids that are marching this way . I say fire when you see them I shoot a battle droid crosses my path I hear dom say like shooting fish in a barrel. I keap firing hitting five before they manage to hit one of us. They hit cutter in the leg bringing him down I say hawk get cutter hawk says yes sir he runs to cutter and pulls him behind cover hawk starts treating cutter's wound by putting bacta on it and making a tie for it. We fight until we are ammo in our rifles we switch to our pistiols and continue firing we hold out for nine hours until we are relived and taken to base we wait there until we are needed. 


	3. Chapter 3

after a couple days me and my man are called back up to the fom kept making jokes cutter recovered from his wounds. Fang was pissed and shock was well shock not much to say really hawk was quiet and me well I was pumped for this as we approached the line we were put in the middle waited obi wans signal he gave it and we let the forces of hell though we keep it up until we started charging the the droids I ran leaping over my fallen we met their lines and engaged in close quarters combat I kicked a droid then fired then I smacked another super battle droid then I but my gun to its face and fired I then throw my gun at another S.B.D. pulled my pistol out fired then I grabed a fallen soldiers blaster rifle and started firing at the droids I held the line and keep the droids back away from me soon my squad came up and hoped into the hole I was in and started to fire on droids we keep this up for hours until we were pushed backed I felt a blaster bolt graze my helmet while we retreated back to captian rex and his men we get there to find it in a worse position then the one we left but we fought and pulled back like before it was countless resupplys and minor fight until the enemy droids shut down we kept a close watch as it was getting late. As I fell asleep my thoughts wonders to that nurse I fall into deep I woke I went to my routine I want to miss something to eat I then went to the gym and started on the punching bag after I was finishing a trooper asked me to spar I said yes he then throw a right hook but I manage to catch it I elbowed him in the ribs I then throw a right hook at his face hitting him taking him yo the mat I then put a hand around his neck and raised my fist I said tap he taped I got up and walked in to a skywalkers padawan.I looked at her yelling at me I said. sorry as I walked I thought what a bitch I went to bed and had no dreams the next day we are deployed to taiono to help the natives which happen to be all woman as we work to dig trenches the woman start to watch us dig a few men start to flex instead of working I send a few to go for lab wearing full armor that stoped that after the work was done a few woman let us stay I. Their houses I am with a woman by the name of Victoria Beckham she is golden brown a sweet heart shaped face brown hair ruby red eyes and pink breast but nicely shaped ass she starts to flirt and then kisses me she leads her room I close the door( this I rated t so this is skipped)when I awake.I look and see Victoria Beckhams brown hair spilled out all over the pillows I think for a minute and say that was my best night ever.

**please read and review now please send in any oc you might want ace to get with I will make choice later on this is just setting the events to come peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

I have put up a poll on if a squad member should die so vote


End file.
